At What Point
by DC2030
Summary: Set before The Dance two parter. Spawned after a conversation with a friend.


**This is my first Detentionaire fanfiction. I like the show so I thought I might write something. This actually spawned from a question I asked a friend of mine about the show. How Lee could just put up with situations we'd actually punch someone for. So, yeah that's how this came about. **

**Well Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Detentionaire. Detentionaire was created by Daniel Bryan Franklin**** and Charles Johnston and is owned by Teletoon.**

* * *

_At what point do you give up? _

Lee Ping, A. Nigma High's Residential sophomore prankster, found himself in mandatory detention once more. Lee had been sentenced an entire school years' worth of detention for pulling the prank of the century. The twist, however, was that Lee never pulled the prank. Lee had been framed.

_How much is too much?_

Lee thought of his many attempts to clear his name. All of the times he'd failed to discover the identity of Radcircles too many times to count. All the times he'd escaped detention and having to make it back before Principal Barrage could return proved tiresome and exhausting. All the times he'd been pushed to the brink by the social cliques and their games.

_A. Nigma High._

Lee thought of the secret passage ways hidden throughout the school. All of the social cliques that dominated the students. The struggle for popularity. He remembered the key the Tazlewurm gave him. He also remembered the prank. Lee remembered that fateful first day.

_It takes your freedom._

Lee looked to the dust covered room around him. The lifeless brick walls, the always sleeping "Sleeping Ugly", the outdated dust covered chalk boards. Everything about the room he sat in was meant to take his hope and leave him crushed.

_It destroys your life._

Lee's thoughts dwelled on his social life. The relationship he was practically dragged into with Brandy. The paranoia that almost destroyed his friendship with Cam. Practically losing the girl of his dreams to Brad. Having some of his most private secrets revealed in a bid for class president. Becoming the target of hatred for a school club.

_You can fight and fight._

Lee looked up to the vents above. He'd escaped detention many times through those tunnels. Lee recalled the photos of the prank he'd used to find Radcircles. He'd obtained Radcircles phone. He'd saved his friends from the meltdown in the Green Apple Splat Factory.

_But at some point…_

The victories in Lee's mind were soon replaced with the failures that occurred afterword. The photos eventually led to him suspecting his longtime friend Cam to be Radcircles, almost ending their friendship. Radcircles' phone proved to be unhackable as Biffy had been driven almost crazy by the thing. The girl of his dreams, Tina, practically driven into Brads arms. And, worst of all, even his own parents refused to believe he was innocent.

…_everyone has a breaking point._

There were moments when Lee just wanted to scream in anger. There were moments where he wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. There were days when he wondered if it was worth it to get up in the morning. His sophomore year proved to be unkind, unforgiving, and of course, unfair. Lee set his head down on his desk and clenched his fist in anger.

_At what point do you give up?_

Lee thought long and hard. At what point do you give up? Lee sat up in his seat. He looked up to the vents above. At what point…do you give up?

_**Never.**_

Lee stood up, turning to Biffy, whom sat behind him. Lee raised his phone and smirked. "Really?" Biffy asked surprised, noting as there was less than thirty minutes left in detention. "Okay then." Biffy took out his phone and synced both devices. "Good luck, you'll need it if plan on finding something out before Barrage gets back." Mrs. Rumplekitty, Biffy's pet cat, meowed in agreement.

Lee opened the vent and climbed in. He knew he'd be back before Barrage returned. He knew he'd find something out. It was all a part of his new life. Being motivated to race against time itself. And, face it. What else could Barrage do to him that he hasn't done before? Give him detention? Lee's smirk turned into an all knowing smile, for you see, he was the Detentionaire. Detention was a part of his life now.

* * *

**So I hope this was good. I honestly don't know. I wrote this while my mind was fried.**


End file.
